With the development of wireless communication technology, the popularity of mobile phones is increasing. Many children have their own mobile phones, and use applications on the mobile phone to make friends, play games, browse WebPages and so on. However, there are many varieties of information on the internet, which kids are likely to be deceived from or may be exposed to information adverse to their physical and mental growth when using applications, as a result of their lack of discretion of information and poor self-control ability. Thus, it is needed to control the kids' usage of such applications.
Currently, kids' usage of applications may be controlled according to the details of the following. A kid mode is provided, then parents may turn on the kid mode by entering a password, once the kid mode is turned on, corresponding applications are disabled, and only when the correct password is entered, the kid mode can be turned off and the corresponding applications can be launched.